Zor (Sonic the Hedgehog)
*''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' *''Sonic Runners'' |media = *Archie Comics *IDW Publishing |englishactor = Sam Riegel |japanactor = Yūki Tai |otheractor = *Davide Garbolino *Ilja Köster *Luc Boulad |species = Zeti |age = 112File:Zor Profile.jpg |height = 80 cm (2' 7.5") |weight = 14 kg (30.9 lb) |gender = Male |hair color = Purple |skin color = White, black, sky blue |eye color = Sky blue with pale yellow sclera |attire = Black fingerless gloves |alignment = Evil |affiliation = *Deadly Six *Eggman Empire |likes = *Giving bad news *Other people's sadness *Pain |dislikes = Happiness |skills = *Magnetism manipulation *Darkness manipulation *Super strength *Enhanced jump *Energy ball projection *Flight *Longevity }} is an antagonist in the [[Sonic the Hedgehog series|''Sonic the Hedgehog series]]. He is a Zeti and a member of the Deadly Six, where he serves as the group's spy.Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014). In-game description of the "Deadly Six" trophy. When Dr. Eggman came to the Lost Hex, Zor and the other members of the Deadly Six were forced into serving the doctor due to the effects of the Cacophonic Conch. After Sonic the Hedgehog arrived and got rid of the conch, Zor and the others rebelled against Eggman and took control of his forces. Afterwards, Zor followed Zavok's plans to make him and the other Deadly Six stronger by using Eggman's Extractor, while destroying Earth, but was ultimately defeated by Sonic. Appearance Zor is one of the most diminutive of the Deadly Six, being only slightly taller than Master Zik. This may be in part due to Zor's poor posture, as he always stands with a heavy slouch. Zor's upper body is white, while his body from the waist down is black. He has short, skinny legs with two cyan claws, with a third smaller claw on each heel. Zor has a thin, rat-like tail that is white in coloration. His arms are thin and gangly, while he has five-fingered hands with cyan nails. Unlike most of the other Deadly Six, Zor wears fingerless black gloves on each hand. Zor's head is oblong-shaped, and the majority of it is covered in vibrant purple hair, with one bang covering the right side of his face. Zor has blue eyes with yellow sclera, (which are always angled to give the impression that he is depressed) and black markings around his eyes. He has large purple lips with dark grey freckles above them. On the top of his head Zor has a pair of horns that curve backwards, with an alternating black and cyan coloration. Zor seems to always carry a blue rose with him. History Past Many years prior to the events of Sonic Lost World, Zor was brought into the Deadly Six when Master Zik formed the group. ''Sonic Lost World'' In Sonic Lost World, Zor and the Deadly Six met Dr. Eggman, who used a Cacophonic Conch to enslave them. Begrudgingly, Zor assisted Eggman in his scheme for world domination by capturing Animals for an army of Badniks. Eventually, Zor joined Eggman and the Deadly Six for a Badnik-making lesson where Eggman told how they would help him beat Sonic the Hedgehog, before he saw Zazz head out to fight Sonic. While in Windy Hill, Zor and his team met Sonic, before coming with Eggman as he left Zazz to finish Sonic. Resuming the Animal hunt, Zor would be punished by Eggman with the Cacophonic Conch when Zavok spoke against Eggman's criticism of their efforts. Not long after, Zor and the Deadly Six were further scolded for their failures by Eggman with the Cacophonic Conch when Sonic appeared and knocked the conch away. Now free, Zor and his team took control of Eggman's Badniks and had them attack everyone at the site, forcing Orbot, Cubot, Eggman, Sonic and Tails to flee. Now free, the Deadly Six took control of Eggman's operations on the Lost Hex, and Zor went along with Zavok's plan to destroy the Earth with Eggman's Extractor and use the energies it harvested to make the Deadly Six stronger, thus getting their revenge at Eggman. Zor then helped set a trap to capture Sonic so the Deadly Six could turn him into their robotic slave. When they caught something however, Zor learned to his surprise that they had caught Tails instead when Sonic confronted him. Ignoring Sonic's demands to return Tails, Zor reported back to his team after getting a beating from Sonic, only hear they already knew about Tails. Spying later on Sonic, Zor attacked him again to "knock him down a peg," but was beaten again. .]] Zor later faced Sonic again with Zavok and Zeena. While Zor was not happy about Sonic's dismay at seeing them, they revealed a seemingly roboticized Tails. When Sonic refused to serve them, Tails was ordered to kill Sonic, but Zor was forced to retreat when Tails attacked them, having only pretended to roboticized. After escaping, Zor was beaten for good by Sonic despite his Extractor-enhanced strength. What happened to Zor afterwards is unclear. Other game appearances ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Zor makes a cameo appearance as a part of the "Deadly Six" trophy which can be collected in the game. ''Sonic Runners'' In Sonic Runners, Zor made an appearance during the "Zazz Raid Event." Here, Zor and Zeena met Zazz, who sought them for advice on how to beat Team Sonic. While Zeena teased Zazz, Zor told the pink Zeti of how a battle was like a symphony. Zazz had no idea of what he was talking about however, and got flustered. Zor's opinion also earned him some berating from Zeena. Personality Zor is one with the shadows, both physically and mentally.Japanese profile for Zor: "The secret informer of the Deadly Six, with an eery shadow in both mind and body." Believing that everything is pointless in the cosmic scheme of things, Zor has given up on hope, happiness and life. As such, he is constantly depressed, moody, rude, and mean, and is not impressed by anything. He often whines about the meaninglessness of everything and always has low expectations. This conviction also gives him a suicidal attitude, given that he once exclaimed that he "longs for death's cold embrace." Despite his nihilistic perspective, Zor still intends to go through with his assignments, though he does not know why and has no interest in the outcome. Ironically, he does not like to hear others whine, as he wants that to be what he does, and he tends to give some things more value than others. Zor has an extreme dislike for happiness in general, believing that it is such views that wreck the world for others. He becomes sick in the face of positive attitudes and gets pains in his face when smiling. As such, he will personally take action himself to ruin others' happiness. He has also displayed a masochist side of himself, finding comfort and even joy (despite his aversion to it) in the pain he receives, and when he does smile, thereby causing himself pain, Zor finds it cool. Like the other members of the Deadly Six, Zor is inherently malicious, sadistic and violent. Despite not being particularly violent (compared to the other Deadly Six) and claiming that nothing makes him happy, Zor enjoys the sadness and misery of others. He enjoys giving others bad news, making lives a misery, inflicting pain and physical punishment, and even killing others, which are some of the few things that can make him smile. An omnicidal monster, he has no qualms about causing global genocide for his own benefits. Zor also comes off as vengeful, given that once he was freed from Eggman's enslavement, he launched an attack on the scientist. Powers and abilities Zor possesses high physical strength, great enough to shatter rocks with his bare fists. He also has incredible jumping skill, allowing him to leap high into the air and across very large distances in an instant. Zor has the ability to utilize dark and forbidden powers that none of the other members of the Deadly Six dare to use. He is able to manifest flocks of black bats with one red eye that are made of shadows, which he is able to command, and can even make these bats amalgamate into shadowy clones of himself, which seemingly possess the same abilities that the real Zor has. Additionally, Zor has the ability to project purple energy blasts from the palm of his hand and is capable of flight. As a Zeti, Zor possesses the innate ability to manipulate magnetic fields, which enables him to control electronics. This allows Zor to take control of robots and other kinds of machinery. Relationships Friends/allies *Deadly Six **Zavok **Zazz **Zeena **Master Zik **Zomom Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Orbot **Cubot *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower Battle Zor is encountered at Silent Forest in the Wii U version of Sonic Lost World. His boss battle involves him riding on top of a giant, robotic owl that shoots missiles at Sonic. Using the Kick attack, Sonic can kick the missiles away. There are three locations to this boss fight; the first one takes place an Zone One of Silent Forest; Zone Two has a fight with Zor controlling an robotic owl; and in Zone 4 has a 2D perspective with everything colored black, excluding the background. In other media Archie Comics In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, Zor and the Deadly Six were enslaved with the Cacophonic Conch by Dr. Eggman when he came to the Lost Hex. However, Sigma, a villainous robot from an alternate world, liberated them from Eggman's control. After Zor and the Deadly Six received power-enhancing armor from Sigma to help with his plans, they betrayed him and tried subjugating him, but Sigma took over Zor's mind using a device hidden in his armor, and had him serve as one of his commanders until the unified heroes freed him. The Deadly Six's involvement would later be erased when Xander Payne erased all the events of Worlds Unite. In the not-so-distant future, Zor would be enslaved by Eggman once again. IDW Publishing In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by IDW Publishing, Zor is a villainous Zeti. He and his team, Deadly Six, were once forcibly enslaved by Dr. Eggman before they eventually betrayed him. His past is virtually identical to his game counterparts' up until after Sonic Forces. Quotes Trivia *Zor sometimes carries his rose in his mouth. *Zor is the youngest member of the Deadly Six at the age of 112 years. *Despite Zor having his rose with him almost all the time, it clearly does not show much significance to him as in his first encounter, he merely tosses it without a second thought and he is not seen with it again. *In the Wii U version of Sonic Lost World, Zor is shown with the ability to levitate in the air at will, but in the Nintendo 3DS version, he is shown to fly by flapping his arms. *At one point in Sky Road Zone 4, Zavok makes a reference to Zor, by saying: "All this effort, just to reach the one Zeti you cannot defeat. As Zor would say, "How pointless." This marks the only time during the events of Sonic Lost World in which Zor is referenced by name. References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Sega antagonists Category:Fictional demons Category:Fictional centenarians Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2013